


Orcs on the River

by Liadt



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Orcs, tolkien100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 02:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13917654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liadt/pseuds/Liadt
Summary: The orcs' hope.





	Orcs on the River

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tolkien100 prompt: the great river.

The orcs gripped their oars and rowed across the Anduin. Dark clouds from Mordor were their canopy. The sight of Minas Tirith in the distance filled them with hope. It was a rare emotion for them. For so long, Sauron had desired to take all of Middle Earth under his rule. At last it seemed Sauron's dreams were coming true. Life in Mordor for the orcs was mean and directed by fear of their Master. The hoped to pass their fear to those who were, for now, free of Sauron's grasp and in doing so free themselves from fear. Maybe.


End file.
